Carl
"I ''stabbed him 37 times in the chest" '' Carl is one of the two main characters, and the main Antagonist in the Llamas with Hats series. Carl is a Sociopath Llama who likes to kill people, eat hands, and cut of human faces for some odd, random, reason.He likes harpoons and lying about what he did. He usually gets himself and Paul into trouble. History In Episode 1, Carl is introduced with Paul asking "Carl! There is a dead human in our house!" Carl then asks, "Oh! Hey, how did he get here?" And then discusses with Paul why the man is dead and why his hands are missing, and then stating that he "kills people and eats hands". Some time after Episode 1, Paul enters a room to find several severed hands nailed to the wall, much to his discomfort, asking Carl if it was his doing. Carl states it looks like "The work of a great artist", comparing Paul's comments regarding it to impressionism. After Paul says he's had enough of it, Carl decides to leave. Paul calls him out on never seeing him move, and Carl says the same about him. Carl then begins to walk, and declares he is going on a cruise, stating his reasons for going are "fresh air, great food, and lots of people trapped in a confined space". some time later, he is seen kicking people off the side of the ship. In Episode 2, Paul asks Carl "What on earth was all that?". Carl pretends not to know what Paul is talking about, before being reminded he sunk a cruise ship, harpooned the captain's face, headbutted children off the side of the ship, and made out with ice sculptures. After several attempts to convince Paul he covered the lifeboat with minor liquids, including "Boat Nectar", he reveals it is "The lovely elderly couple from 2B", much to Paul's shock, for "taking all the crescent rolls". Carl then reveals he bit holes in the rest of the lifeboats, and telling Paul that forgiveness sounds like "screaming and then silence". In Episode 3, Paul and Carl are on vacation in a South American country. After Carl says he is having a wonderful time, Paul points out that he toppled a South American government, and Carl replies that the people have spoken, and shouts "Viva La Resistance", before Paul reminds him he pushed the resistance leader into a giant fan. After Carl calls him a "traitor and a scoundrel", Paul reminds him the leader was trying to stop him from pushing other people into a giant fan, when a foot kicks inside Carl's stomach. Paul reminds him it was the hotel bartender, leading Carl to realize why his Mojito was taking so long. After Carl says that Paul's reluctance to go anywhere with him hurt his feelings, Paul decides he wants to go home, to which Carl notifies him that he "filled their luggage with orphan meat" to build a meat dragon. Carl then declares that he will try harder next time to be more destructive and murderous after Paul says he isn't shocked by Carl's activities anymore, leading to Paul realizing Carl doesn't know his name, and was under the assumption that he was a woman, to which Carl declares that he has some pictures to delete from his computer. In Episode 4, the episode starts off with Paul scolding Carl for tracking mud all over the freshly-cleaned carpet, which Carl denies doing. Paul accuses Carl of "avoiding the question", when the nuke explodes. Appearances Llamas With Hats Llamas With Hats 2 Llamas With Hats 3 Llamas With Hats 4 Llamas With Hats 5 Llamas With Hats 6 Llamas With Hats 7 Llamas With Hats 8 Llamas With Hats 9 Llamas With Hats 10 Llamas With Hats 11 Llamas With Hats 12 He makes a cameo in a FilmCow DVD promotion video thing (forgot the name).Category:LlamasCategory:VillainsCategory:Antagonists Category:Characters